Fix you
by JawnBloggerHolmes
Summary: Teen!lock. Su madre cree que Sherlock es mala influencia y le prohibe verlo. Por otra parte, su padre le avergüenza su relación con otro chico y lo aleja de él. Cantidad de letras 1216. Este fic participa del Reto "Una canción, una emoción." Del Foro "I'm Sherlocked."


**Bueno, este es el fic que participa en el reto: Una Canción, una emoción. Del foro: I'm Sherlocked.**

**Mi Tema fue Fix you de Coldplay, uno de mis favoritos (Lucky me)**

**El sentimiento serían muchos, tanto como el miedo a perder a alguien o la impotencia que muchos adolescentes sufren que es porque sus padres controlan sus vidas, otras no. Otras creen que lo hacen por su bien cuando en realidad no saben toda la historia. **

**Este en un Teen!Lock y contiene Johnlock. **

**Me puso terriblemente mal oír una y otra vez la canción así que espero que les guste ^^ **

**Por favor, para sentir más el sentimiento escuchen el tema :D Si me regalan un review genial, si no... Bueno saben que los quiero XD **

**Próximamente comenzaré una serie de drabbles, mayormente Johnlock (Teen!lock, PotterLock, Wholock o lo qué sea.) Si quieren uno por inbox. Saludos ^^**

* * *

Su rostro se inclinó ante la potencia de la bofetada. Sus ojos se negaban a llorar frente a él. Porque no le daría el gusto. Porque él no le permitiría hablar mal de John.  
"Raro. Una deshonra." Exclamó el Sr Holmes al menor de sus hijos antes de irse, dejando atrás a un Sherlock herido física y sentimentalmente.  
Sherlock tragó saliva su dificultad por el nudo de su garganta a causa de su impotencia antes de enderezarse y caminar con el rostro levantado a su habitación.

Azotó la puerta tras él, cerrándola y caminó hacia la ventana con intenciones de escapar otra noche más. Sus manos temblaban y las palabras de la Sra Watson sonaban en su cabeza, haciéndole dudar sus acciones. "Una mala influencia. ¡Mírate! Lastimado, sangrando y ¿por qué? Por él y sus ideas. Un raro. Eso es." Sherlock cerró sus ojos, prohibiéndose llorar. Su mano temblaba furiosamente. John, su John lejos de él por las opiniones estúpidas de los adultos. No. No lo dejaría. John era suyo y le prometió jamás soltar su mano. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, tratando de detener el temblor de su cuerpo, gimiendo de dolor por lo bajo.

* * *

Las lágrimas una a una se deslizaban por su mejilla. John estaba sentado en el marco de su ventana. Su pecho dolía. No era justo. No era justo tanto dolor a tan temprana edad. El recuerdo de su sonrisa y el sonido de su risa dolía. Temía no verlo más después del accidente, después de que sus padres se juntaron y decidieron por ellos que cosas malas sucederían si seguían juntos.  
Pero ellos no entendían. No entendían su amistad, su relación. Su amor.  
Golpeó su cabeza contra el vidrio varias veces, tratando de quitar el recuerdo de su tacto en su mano, el sabor en sus labios. Sus amargas promesas. No, no era justo. Quería verlo pero su madre lo había encerrado en su habitación, justo después de echar a Sherlock.

"Si tanto te preocupa mi hijo aléjate de él. No entiende. Es idiota a tu lado. Ahora con la nariz rota ¿Luego muerto? "

John pateó la mesita auxiliar al lado de su cama, rompiéndose. La mirada de tristeza de Sherlock y verlo partir lo rompió por dentro, dejándole un vacío que sabía no llenaría.  
Él le tomó la mano y le prometió jamás dejar que se fuera, de amarlo. A cambio prometió protegerlo y arreglarlo. Ahora eran promesas que se perdieron. Y no lo soportaba. Quería verlo y nadie se lo negaría.

* * *

Jaló de sus oscuros bucles con fuerza, revolviéndose el cabello con frustración, batallando una guerra interna entre los sentimientos y la razón. Era verdad. Más de una vez John había salido herido por su culpa y, hasta una vez, quedó hospitalizado. Pero... No, no podía fallarle. Se lo prometió estar siempre con él y nadie se lo impediría. Los gritos de su madre y su padre sonaban al otro lado de la puerta. Por su culpa y qué demonios importaba. Él jamás había sido un padre ejemplar. Sherlock sabía que eso no empezaría ahora. Qué era solo por su imagen, por la vergüenza que sentía por Sherlock y a él poco le importaba eso. Su corazón latía con mucha más fuerza mientras quitaba la traba de su ventana y salía de su habitación.

Saltó los dos metros que había entre el suelo y el techo, torciendo su pie. El dolor era fuerte pero comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Este jamás podría ser el final para ellos. No después de todo lo qué pasaron. Sus aventuras, su amistad y aquella tarde donde confesaron su amor entre jadeos.

* * *

La teja color ladrillo resbaló, haciendo que John perdiera por un momento el equilibrio, sintiendo su corazón bombear con fuerza, sintiendo la adrenalina correr en sus venas. Sonriendo ampliamente antes de trepar la enredadera y saltar para comenzar a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello. La luna reflejaba su rostro y hacía brillar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. John corría esquivando la gente y los coches por poco. Las calles iluminadas de color naranja se volvían borrosas a su paso. Lo vería y lo demás podía irse al demonio. Lo demás no importaba. Lo qué la gente pensara de ellos no importaba. Lo que sus padres pensaran no importaba. Si él se alejaba de Sherlock sería porque él se lo pidiera y, aún así, no lo dejaría ir sin pelear por lo suyo. Porque era suyo, él se lo dijo y le creyó.

* * *

Empujaba a la gente a su paso, sin molestarse en volverse a disculparse. Las vidrieras del centro se convertían en manchas borrosas mientras corría, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su estomago y su pie. Trivialidades. Luego tendría tiempo de encargarse de eso cuando lo viera.  
Sherlock cerró los ojos, dejando que el viento golpeara su rostro, recordándole el golpe de su padre, el cual le había partido el pómulo.  
Una lágrima resbaló por su herida cuando se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Sentía como su respiración era increíblemente incontrolable. Sherlock se enderezó para continuar cuando sus ojos se fijaron en...

* * *

Había tomado un atajo, el cual atravesaba el centro, poblado de gente. John tropezaba a cada instante, tratando de esquivar a la gente o cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino. Hasta que chocó contra una mujer, derribándole mareándolo por unos segundos. Sus ojos brillaban de tristeza. No lo podía perder. Trataría de hacer lo mejor para estar junto a él.

No podía darse por vencido. Una persona le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. John la miró por unos segundos antes de tomarla y pararse cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos.  
Su labio temblaba bruscamente. John sintió como apretaba su mano firmemente, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara.

Lights will guide you home...  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you.-

Su sonrisa se amplió, iluminando su rostro y comenzó a reír nervioso, contagiándole la risa a Sherlock. John tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó, tratando de hacerle entender qué importaba y qué no. La leve risa por la ironía continuo entre sus labios, dejando que el mundo siguiera girando a su alrededor, dejando que todo siguiera su curso, atando sus almas con un inexistente lazo rojo, uno prometiendo jamás soltar su mano, y el otro curarlo.


End file.
